The war of minecraft ( involving herobrine and Notch)
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: this is exactly what it says in the title. Comments appreciated. Warning! Not very good. My other stories are better! He only reason why I'm deleting this is because I still put work into it.
1. the prologue

** Prologue**

La la la la la, he thought. He was crafting a pick. A gold pick to be exact. He was going with his friends into the nether. He had finally found the gold for the pickaxe a day ago. A couple of his friends had also agreed to join him into the nether. I met up with my friends.

"Sup Dez." said Kurt.

"Hi."

Then Jack, Conny, harry, sam, and Nico showed up. "ready?" I said. The reply was all yes.  
We all stepped in. When we came out we were immediately struck by the heat. It was so hot. We started mining some netherrack.

"Um guys...look." said Jack. A ghast was lookin at us. We all gulped. Luckily it just flew past us though. Then a zombie pigman walked past us. Then towards us.

"What business do you have here in the nether?" said the gruff voice of the zombie pigman. We were all shocked. "You can speak!" said Conny.

"Well if you can I can," he said annoyed. "Well um hello. We're just out mining."I said.

"And not spying? We all know about Herobrine and his SPIES." said the pigman aggressively. "We aren't spies. I swear." I said.

"Whatever. Names girbleshirk. I am the vizier of- BOOM!"

"Run! Ghast!" said Girble. A ghast flew above us. We ducked and took cover.  
"Rally!" said Girble. Instantly several hundred zombie pigman came out of nowhere. They carried their golden swords and charged at the ghasts. Instantly a dozen Ghasts fell. But there were more.

Ghasts flew everywhere and dropped fiery bombs at us. Zombie pigman were killed. We were winning till a few dozen zombie pigman were killed by an explosion. They all started shrieking, both zombie pigman and ghast. Ghasts out of triumph and zombie pigman out of...fear.

A panicked zombie pigman ran and said "The eyeless one is here!" Uh oh, I thought. Herobrine. I looked behind me. There he stood. I froze. "May you be my servant forever more." He pulled my chin up and I looked up into his eyes . Heheheh...

chapter one.

I walked around. Well this was just jolly. I had like no supplies.


	2. found a friend

One of my first posts please be nice. Comment!

chapter one.

I walked around. Well this was just jolly. I had like no supplies. I looked around. Ever since the god dang creeper blew my house up I was like screwed. Then, I saw a figure in the distance. I figured It was probably a zombie and it was heading for me. I crafted a wooden sword. I ran at him and I heard a "Woah stop!" I stopped my blade and lowered it.

"Who are you?" I asked. Suddenly a torch was placed and a guy about my age looked at me. " I'm Kris. I was mining when you interrupted me. He gestured at his pickaxe. "Um sorry...didn't mean too. I thought you were a zombie." I said. "Doesn't everybody? If I saw you first I probably would've done the same thing.

"Why in the world are you using a wooden sword and you have no armor. Dude that's so lame. You need to be way better off." I flinched at lame. "Well my house got blown up by ******* creepers so now I'm trying to get supplies." I said angrily. "Well that figures. Well here." He gives me 10 cooked porkchop, a thirty two of wood, a stone sword, sixteen cobblestone, eleven sticks, eight coal, and four iron ingots, and ten unsmelted iron ore.

I stared at my supplies. "That good enough for you?" he said. "Totally." I said nodding my head. "Hey I'm heading for a village five hundred blocks from here. Would you like to join me?"he asked. "Wow, well I guess." I said. " I have a map let's go." Gradually the sun rose and I could see better. We followed the map and walked three hundred blocks before stopping and resting. After stopping for a thirty minute rest we went on the other two hundred blocks. When we came it was in flames. Netherrack littered the area. The village was on fire, with some wood still burning down.

Then I heard a shuffle in the bushes and I turned around. There was a small boy three quarters of my size with tears in his face. When he saw me his eyes widened and he ran away. " Wait kid!" I said.

That is the end of chapter two please comment.


	3. cannot think of a name for this chapter

**Sorry I forgot to put this but I do not own minecraft. Please review.**

I chased after the boy and Kris followed. "Wait!" I repeated but he didn't listen. He was dashing through the trees when finally I managed to get him. " Kid it's okay," I said. He started crying. After a while he looked up and he said "are you sure you're not monsters?" "No, I promise." I said gently and until now and the meeting with Kris I never had social interaction and didn't know that I was sort of gentle when it came to this.

"They attacked us!" he said sobbing. "Who?" I asked. " Them. The zombies and skeletons and spiders. And the white eyed man. I shivered. I had heard the term before. Herobrine I thought. I looked at Kris and it looked like he had the exact same idea.

Suddenly we heard a " Ryan! Ryan!" from the distance. Instantly Ryan (I guess) started running towards them. We followed and we found two villagers. When they saw Ryan running towards them one of them cried "Son!" and started crying. They both hugged Ryan. When we came out of the trees they instantly pulled Ryan behind them and eyed us suspiciously.

"Who are you?" one of the two, a man asked. "We're both minecrafters and we were coming to find this village. what happened to it?"I asked hoping to get information. "The white-eyed one came."They said. "He burned down our village. We thought we were the only survivors but it looks like we weren't" said the woman, hugging her son. "Do you know where the nearest village is?"I asked. "We were journeying there. Unfortunately Bob, (she gestures to the man) never trained in sword fighting or anything."

"We have no protection whatsoever and it is two thousand blocks from here due east." said the woman. "We could help you!" I said. "After we are going to the next village anyway." "Some minecrafters are nice, but some aren't. I think you are." The man said smiling, and with that we were off. Before we went I smelted the iron ore and made myself iron leggings and a chest plate and a sword but I didn't have enough for a helmet or boots.

It was getting to be nighttime. "Okay guys look around for something to eat. I'll set up the shelter." said Kris. We walked around for a bit. I made another furnace so we could cook. Then me, Ryan, and Bob went hunting. On the way Ryan told me his mom was named Lisa. We found two chickens and none of them got away. Then we found a cow on top of a tree. What in the world, I thought. I mined the branches and leaves and we killed it. Then we found some more cows. How many are there, I wondered. We killed the rest of them. By now it was getting hard to see. I brandished my iron sword.

We headed back but we were interrupted by a zombie. Ryan and Bob cowered by I just kicked at it and stumbled away. Then I repeatedly hacked at it until it died. We had no more interruptions except for a skeleton archer that had shot at us and missed. After that, I came at it, and lets just leave that out of the detail.

We entered the make shift shelter made into the mountain. Kris had mined some coal and had made a torch and put it up so we could see. the rest of the coal went to cooking. Once we had a full meal, I checked the rest of our supplies. Our food would last about two more days. We had one thousand seven hundred blocks to go. We all slept on dirt since we didn't have wool.  
**  
End of third chapter. Please review. I will try to provide more action in future chapters.**


	4. I hate creepers

**Disowner: I do not own minecraft. Please review. Also I am very sorry that I forgot to introduce Kris and Devon to bob lisa and ryan. Just pretend.  
**  
We woke at dawn and were eager to get going. We walked about two hundred blocks until I saw a skeleton archer in the shade of a tree. It shot at us, but it only went about ten blocks. It moved closer to us and it got incinerated. Sucker, I thought. We ate some apples, and then decided to take a break. I mined some wood with me and Ryan helping me. After mining wood for thirty minutes we stopped and actually took a break. We ate some bread. After that I showed Ryan how to wield a sword. I made him a wooden sword. After about an hour of practice he might've been able to take down a zombie (without any cool moves) except he was just too dang small. Kris taught Bob swordfighting while Lisa made beds by killing sheep and then later watching Bob and Ryan. Eventually we taught her how to wield an axe and pickaxe.

We decided that was enough break and continued on. Me and Ryan lagged behind a bit. "Devon?" he asked. "Yeah?" I said. "How do you be so heroic. You had no home and family or anything but in a way you're better off than us!" he said. I flinched at the home/family part but I just shook my head sadly. "Well some of us, were just left on our own. Even though we are good at sword fighting and surviving a lot of us out there die and even if we don't, we're lonely. Company, family, and friends are all important. Remember that." I said. Rick nodded. For such a small kid he could understand a lot.

I then went up ahead. "Kris how far away are we?" I asked. "About one thousand two hundred blocks. We might reach it by dark, if not tomorrow surely." he said. "Should we have another break?" he said. "Yay! I am tired. Can I please have a break? Or ride on something?"Ryan asked. "Honey we don't have horses and your daddy can't take any piggyback rides."said Lisa. That gave me an idea. "Are you okay with your son riding a pig?" I asked. "Whatever so I don't have to piggyback!" Bob grumbled. "Would you like to ride a pig?" said Lisa. "Yay!" said Ryan. "Please!" he asked me now. "Sure. Just have to find some spiders. Instantly all three villagers looked afraid. "I'm sorry do you have a bad experience with them?" I asked. They nodded. "Well I'm going to go the cave over there. You stay at the entrance." I said. " I'll go too. We need more ore and supplies." said Kris and we headed in. "Don't forget to protect yourself and watch all directions!" I said. (I hate creepers.)

Kris and I went in. I almost immediately found mobs. I stabbed a zombie and then knocked a skeleton archer to the ground and stabbed it. Next I looked around some more. Still no spider. Then I saw it. It was on the ceiling and it jumped at me. I dodged and stabbed in through the abdomen. It disappeared, gave me xp and I got some string. Kris was a good miner. In that short time Kris had gotten twenty cobblestone, seven coal and three iron ore. We went back out. Then I saw it. The creeper. It's face was frozen black. Bob Ryan and Lisa started running. I came out of the cave and jumped at the creeper before it exploded. Instead Ryan moved and I hit him making us stumble head over heels about fifteen blocks. Then the creeper blew up. All that was left of Lisa and Bob's cap and Lisa's wool.

Ryan started crying. "Why didn't you save them!" he cried/yelled. Of course It always starts out with the blame. I stared at crater outside the cave entrance. Kris hadn't been killed. He walked out of the cave looking at it with grief. How could this happen, I thought**.**

That was the end of chapter four hope you like. By the way if you follow I update a lot (even on school days I update at least five out of the seven days) on different stories. Follow and give it a review!


	5. Visit to the Aether and Notch

**Hi please review and thank you benboy6666 for commenting. Also if you like the hunger games I started writing that. Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft.  
**  
Ryan had tears all over him. I kept staring at the creeper crater. First the creeper blows up my house and then it takes away Ryan's parents. Then I hear something. It sounds like a voice far up, maybe in the sky. It immediately calms me and all my fears suddenly are gone. The calm voice echoed. "Do not worry my Ryan. It was not your time. Your parents are happy here, in the Aether. Do not worry." Suddenly my vision went white and I saw Ryan, me, Kris. We were on a misty island. It was like a land of clouds.

Then somebody stepped out. I had to take a second breath. He was in white robes and was, glowing? "I am Notch, the creator of minecraft." he said with calm echoing voice. " Welcome to the Aether, my kingdom." I hazily saw marble buildings ( no marble in minecraft who cares maybe iron) in the middle of the island surrounded by clouds.

"Notch?" I said in disbelief. "Yes it is me. I came here to show Ryan something, not to give up hope, but also to show you guys something," he said in his all wise voice. "Ryan follow me. Ryan followed Notch. Then suddenly another copy of Notch appeared. "Now I need to show you something. Also follow me." We followed.

We went to some doors and it immediately opened. Inside was a bright white marble/ iron (whatever) basin filled with goldish water.  
"Look inside and tell me what you see." said Notch. I looked inside and saw the nether. Everybody knows about the nether and uses it as a bedtime story to say mobs will get you an bring you to the nether and eat you so kids would stay in bed. I have never actually seen the nether but It was amazing. It was like an underground cave! Well in fact it was an underground cave with netherrack. Mobs were everywhere gathering at one point. A figure was floating looking down at them. "That is the Netherian army. And that is my brother will strike in another week or so. Beware them." said Notch darkly. "I have a mission for you two." "Defeat Herobrine," I said. "No, he is very powerful and you don't have the skills to resist or beat him." "But I've trained! I'm really good at bows and swords and stuff." I said eagerly. " Not many minecrafters want to challenge Herobrine. I am glad I have a volunteer but you have not learned inner peace, calmness, a will to resist herobrine...blablabla. Don't give the pouty face Devon!" said Notch. "I want you two to gather the villages and create an army. First he will march on minecraftia and then the Aether. We can not let that happen." Notch said.

"Okay we'll gather them," said Kris. "But each village isn't just going to give their militia to two random dudes asking for it!" "Each leader of the village has a gold marking on themselves. Here you go. Made of Aetheri, a very precious metal. They will know Notch has called them. I will take care of Ryan. Goodbye." with that I temporarily blacked out. When I woke up Kris was next to me but Ryan wasn't.

"You heard all of that right?" I asked Kris. He nodded. "Let's go" said Kris. I made saddles, we found two pigs and we were off.

**Hi guys give it a comment if you want to be added, well yeah.**


	6. iron golems TNT and and an epic battle

**Hello everybody please comment! Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft.**

We rode out pigs and I tried to figure out how I did not think of this before. It was getting dark but we were going so fast no mobs could get us. Finally we saw the village and stopped. It wasn't flaming. We made a makeshift shelter and ate and then slept. The next morning I got up and went to the village with Ryan.

A villager saw us. "Hello! What is your business here?" "Can we see the leader of this town?"I asked. "Sure" he said. We were lead through cobblestone streets. While we walked I heard whispers. "Do you think they can save us?" "Don't count on it." Those were only some of the whispers I heard. When we finally got to the main house I was sick of it and asked the villager what the whispering was about. "You'll see." and he closed the door. A man sat behind a desk. "Can we see the mayor/leader?" I asked. His eyes widened and he nodded. He lead us through a corridor to a room.

He knocked. "I'm busy!" came the voice from the room. "It's very urgent!"the receptionist said. "Fine come in." We came in. "Who are you?" said the person who I assumed was the leader. He was a gruff man. "I am Devon and this is Kris. Notch has called us and we are gathering a militia force to stop hero-the eyeless one." I said.

the leader nodded and then said "How do I know you're under the force of Notch?" I showed him the token Notch had given me and so did Kris. "Mmmmmmmm...I see. Well we would lend you our militia except for the fact there is a really big gathering of mobs near here. If you could kill those, we could lend you our militia. We were not blessed and given an iron golem. Our militia force is around forty, not enough to stand against maybe over 100 mobs." I nodded.

"I could help. I know how to make an iron golem. Can i have your iron ingots and a crafting table?"I said. "Of course!"the mayor said with his eyes lighting up. "Come with me." We followed him to a stone place. Inside was holy **** five stacks of iron ingots. "With this I could make ten iron golems!" I said. "You can! Please get to work! I will announce this." the mayor almost left until I said, "Wait!" "What?" he said. "I need pumkins for their heads! He nodded and brought ten pumkins. We set to work .

I grabbed nine ingots hammered them till it was a block, and did that four times so I had four iron blocks. I made a T and I placed the pumkin on top. There was a flash, and an iron golem appeared, bent down, and walked out. I repeated this process four times and so did Kris. By the end of the day ten iron golems were walking around.

"Gather our force! We will strike!" said the mayor and everybody cheered. Then soldiers in iron and leather armor appeared with swords.  
We all charged (even though iron golems are slow) at the gathering. The mobs did expect this. A full on war started. The ten iron golems were up front. They swung their arms over and over and killed like five mobs each time. I myself swung a sword cutting a zombie in half, cut a skeleton's head off, jumped over a spider and stabbed it and killed four creepers. I kept on killing creepers with a plan in mind. The skeleton archers on a certain cliff were certainly strong in numbers and kept shooting arrows at us. They were trying to kill the iron golems and iron golems are close range.

I suddenly mined a tree, made a crafting table, and made some TNT from the gunpowder me and Kris had. We got some sand from the beach and constructed TNT. Then I hurriedly grabbed some flint and steel I had found in the stone place and ran to the cliff. We made a makeshift hallway going up the mountain. We appeared at the skeleton cliff. There were like twenty archers. I placed some TNT, lit it, and jumped down the passageway we made up the mountain. We heard a large explosion and the ground shook. When we came out the cliff was gone. All the mobs burned up since the cliff was their shade. We cheered as the last mob dropped to the ground dead. Casualties were very small since we had the IRON GOLEMS like a baws. "We have your thanks." said the mayor. Everybody cheered again. I was happy until I realized we had to do the larger tasks at hand...**.**

Hi guys hoped you like please comment!


	7. a battle and a half!

**Hi guys please comment. Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft. Also, Action time!**

We agreed with the mayor that we could also take eight iron golems and the militia. Two would be enough for regular night mobs that come and go in the village. We set out with twenty nine soldiers and eight iron golems. Kris and I, being representatives of Notch, were elected leader. The next village was only five hundred blocks from here. We rode our pigs anyway. We left at dawn, and arrived near 4:00 at the next village. Thankfully it was much easier and they had an iron golem meaning the whole militia could go. We just showed them the Notch sign an out other militia followers and we had another thirty four soldiers lent to us.

We kept going. The next village was FIVE THOUSAND blocks away so that would take quite some time. We made Dirt camps and ate. In the morning we continued to the village. It was supposed to be a really strong village with walls and it's militia was bigger and they had three iron golems. Then we were attacked and had our first battle with herobrine. A nether portal was planted in the beginning of the night near a cliff. Luckily we were awake and they struck at the wrong time. Zoom in to Devon.

"There are so many blazes!" I said. I shot an arrow at one but it just melted. It came closer to me. "Here!" Kris gave me a diamond sword. "Where the heck did you get this!"I asked while dodging the continuous fireballs. "Out mining!" he said. I dodged another fireball. Then I slashed at it. This was a diamond sword so it didn't melt. Then suddenly water splurted everywhere and blazes fell to the ground dead. Oh yeah! On the way we had met a redstone specialist who could build redstone contraptions so quickly it was amazing.

He had mined like twenty stacks of redstone. He had just created his old watering plants invention. The redstone activated again from a lever and water sprayed all over again and any remaining blazes and magma cubes perished. The rest of our soldiers regathered and I walked up to the portal and put some TNT on it and fled. It blew up leaving a crater. We had taken some casualties because blazes are lethal. They shoot fireballs and are up in the air plus they will melt your iron swords. We were powerless against them pretty much.

The magma cubes were easier to kill but then they would split up into more and more each one more tiny and lethal than the last one ( just like slimes) and yeah. We decided to sleep even after that battle.

*****************************

We finally saw the village. "Oh yeah!" I said. "God it's been so long since I've last seen a village!" "Dude you saw a village seven days ago." said Kris. "Yeah but it's seemed like forever. When we walked up to the gate the people in the village were a lot more hostile. "Who are you and what is your purpose to come here fully armed for war? An why do you have so many iron golems!" said the announcer dude whatever. "We come in peace. We wish to gather a militia to fight the nether!" I said. "He scoffed. You cannot defeat herobrine with your puny force. And too bad for you, but we have sided with herobrine. We will get rewarded!" he said and vanished. What! They had sided with herobrine! That aspect I never really thought of. We could side with him? Oh well, I thought.

Then the gates opened. "Prepare to die Notchians! We are herobrinists!" the announcer said. Instantly a militia equal to ours and two black iron golems came out. They were all bearing on their helmets or chest, the sign of herobrine, the infinity sign with two eyes in the circles and a slash through the sign. "They are herobrinists. Rally you courage and attack!" I yelled. "For Notch!" Kris yelled and we went to battle. The iron golems did a face off. The black one knocked an iron golem over. But another one used it's arms to swing down on the black one and it fell over. Four iron golems immediately started wacking and then killing it. The other three dealt with the other one. this one was powerful. A golem charged at the black golem but it knocked it's head off and it flew into a tree. Well that was dead. I returned to my battle. I wasn't used to fighting. Suddenly a herobrinist wacked me hard in the stomach. I flew back. He advanced on me but I got up and used my legs to kick him off me then I reluctantly stabbed him. I moved onto the next herobrinist. What has happened? I thought**.**

Hi this is the end of the chapter please review and also I know the other chapters were boring so here you go!


	8. traitors

**Hi this is Sparky jr. Please review. Also thank you sidney. Let's begin!  
**  
Another herobrinist rushed at me he swung. He ducked and raised myself and punched his face. He stumbled back and I cut him down. I felt bad about doing this but whatever. Then a soldier ran up to me. "We are outnumbered! We can't keep the siege going!" he said even though it wasn't even a siege. "Spread the word to retreat." Roger he said.

We evacuated and fled. We had done proficient damage. TNT had blown three holes into the wall. We had killed both there iron golems though they would probably make more. We were ashamed that we lost but we couldn't hold up. "Well that was a fail," said one soldier. "I think we could've won said another. "Why does he get command?" asked one. "You remember he's the guy with the token. He is Notch's ambassador. That guy whipped herobrine butt," said one guy admiring me. I saw him out of the back of my eye.

The soldier had an iron chestplate and leather pants. He had no boots and no helmet. Also on his chest plate he had a whole. There was some blood but not a lot. Once we had gotten a sufficient distance away we stopped and the medics of our army started healing the injured. I volunteered. I saw the soldier again. "Hi. What are your injuries?"I asked. "Never mind that. We have traitors." he whispered. "they plan (gesturing to four soldiers huddled in a group) to ditch us and join herobrine. They think we have no chance of winning. Is that true?" he said.

"So you are saying those guys over there are traitors who will ditch us. Well we're going to stop them. He nodded. "What's your name?" I asked. "Sidney," he said. "An honorable soldier," I said nodding my head. He turned read. "We'll wait till we ditch us." I said whispering. "I need to tell my companion about this."

I walked over and tapped Kris by the arm and pulled him over. "What?" he said annoyed. I told him everything. "Dang traitors. Lucky we found out. We'll stop them when they escape." said Kris. I agreed. I walked to check the armor and maybe mine a bit when I was suddenly sprayed. "Sorry!" said the redstone specialist. "Just making testing it. This shoots a farther range and will cover more crops!" he said. "Okay okay." I said annoyed.

It got to be sunset. Everybody ate. We were preparing for sleep. Me Sid, and Kris waited silently. Then we saw them sneak past the guards. "Wait for it...wait for it,NOW!" I said. We all ran out. They were surprised and one of them "What in the world!" before covering his mouth. Guards rushed to them. "Traitors!" I said. "Sorry suckers!" he said and left with TNT lit. Aw **** I thought. The TNT was about to blow up. Then stepped/ turned something. A water spray went up and instantly the TNT stopped. "Come on! To the traitors!" I said. We quickly caught and arrested them. "Where do we put them?" said Kris staring at them. I just realized that.****

Hope you like once again if you wanted to be added comment.


	9. griefing! (or an attempt anyway)

**Sorry if i haven't updated for a while. Hope you like and post a review. Also I have gotten a request for my chapters to be longer.**

"Um just put them...in a wagon. Then we lock them up." I said. "We need to go forwards." "Roger," said Kris. I walked over to where sidney was. " You idiot! You tattle tale! You son of a loser!" said the guys calling from the wagon. They were shouting at Sidney. He didn't back away because every few sentences they would dare him to stay for the torture. I was really mad. I opened the door to the cage/ wagon and lit it with flint and steel. Immediately all the guys jumped to the other side. " If you don't shut up now make you burn until even herobrine can't bear it anymore!" I growled. Everybody turned towards me. They saw me threatening him and they went quite. They whimpered and nodded their heads. I shut the wagon door and glared at them.

"Come! We need to go!" I said. "All the injured will ride with somebody else on horses and wagons. Everybody get a move on!" I said. Everybody hurried around. "Sidney they were big ****** liars don't worry about them." I said putting a hand on Sidney's shoulder. "Yeah okay. Whatever." With that Sidney walked away. I walked over and saw one of our top military leaders talking with Kris. I walked over. "What's happening?" I asked. He showed me a map. His name was Dike. "Our scouts report that four new nether portals have opened up here, here, here, and here," said Dike pointing ar four red X's. "There are probably several dozen nether portals by now in this land. By the rate this is going, when they stage their attack they'll have so many portals they smash us and surround us."

"Any news from the other villages?" I asked. "Nope, except a village northeast from here. They are willing to lend an iron golem and thirty soldiers. We are going to meet them at this area right here, in the westward plains near the mountains." "We should send a message to the villages up in the taiga biomes. They probably should have help. And, the deserts have some settlements too,"said Kris looking over the map. "Okay. We will send forces there. The desert villages probably will not participate, since they have their own problems," said Dike. "Like what?" I asked. "They have been attacked repeatedly by swarms of wither skeletons. There used to be twice as many settlements. Now there are few," said Dike grimly. "How about we march for the plains by dawn." I said. Everybody agreed and we dispersed. I went to a small wooden plank cabin thing and slept.

The next morning everybody was already awake. "Looks like the sleepyhead just woke up!" said Kris. "Be quiet," I said playfully.  
After we had some food we started marching for the plains. We marched for a good four hours and covered 1000 blocks when we were interrupted. Turns out a mob gathering was only a little east from here. We simply grabbed all of our TNT and found the cave where they gathered. We tossed the TNT in and ran. We could instantly hear mobs fleeing but most were too late. Deciding that was good enough we kept marching. After a while we called a break. We ate some food.

We were almost at our meeting place but while we were resting the soldiers from the plains came, in an army twice as big as we expected.  
We came to greet them. "Hello. Greetings. I am Devon, and this is Kris. We are the leaders of this rebellion against him. Two important people in front nodded. "I see already that villages have already come to your aid. "Yes they have, and I am glad that you have joined us. But why have you come in numbers twice of what we expected?"

"We were set to go when we convinced another village to join us. They were reluctant to go, but in the end they responded just in time and came with us." That was good.

"We have been told that several villages due west of here have fallen from nether portals boasting very strong armies. Another village east from here was also going to join us, but then they were burnt down and obliterated by griefers."

"I see. We should find any more villages, and then report to notch of what he wants with this huge army," I said. The two villages army merged into ours with a whopping two hundred and fifty (not actually that much. Sigh...).

We moved on another seven hundred blocks until we called a camp. It was sunset. We placed torches around our camp and quickly had a rest.

I woke up suddenly. I heard something. I quietly walked out. My eyes widened. There was a floating block of TNT hovering and moving in midair. Then I heard a whisper and another block of TNT appeared out of nowhere. I narrowed my eyes. I took a stone and aimed carefully. I threw the stone behind the block of TNT and I heard a yelp. Exactly what I wanted. The block quickly disappeared but not soon. I took a bucket of water and splashed it on this mysterious being which made it give another yelp. I looked in my inventory. Yes! I had a slime from a slime. I came out and pelted both mysterious figures with it, already knowing where they were because of the water.

"Shhh! They know where we are!" said one and quickly ran away. Kris came out of his little camp and saw a slimy watery thing moving along. He hit it with his shovel and it yelped again and it flipped over, onto the ground. Apparently the other one was right behind it and tripped over the first. I walked over and took a torch. I placed it right in front of them and gradually the invisible potion went away, just as I expected.

To my surprise They were both teens, perhaps a little younger then me. Their eyes were cruel though. We chained them and in their inventory they had TNT, flint and steel, and an iron sword, with four invisibility potions, not to mention a lava bucket. Typical. They were probably griefers. Everybody else came out and everybody came to the same conclusion that they were probably griefers.

"Shut up! We ain't telling nothing!" said one, with curly hair and brown eyes. The other one just stayed quiet and gave us glares. "I recommend you shut up or you be dead," said Kris.

"Are you griefers?" I asked. "I got nothing better to do!"said the one with curly hair. "At least we aren't stupid losers like you." said the other one. "Well, if you're going to say that..." I said. I lifted their lava bucket.  
I wonder how many people you burned with this. "We are griefers, and we would've blown your place sky high..."said one of the griefers. I sighed. Another person to put in jail. "Wheres the nearest village?" I asked to Dike, who appeared. "Around eight hundred blocks from here, due north. Should we take them?" said Dike. "Very well."

Tot the villages of the north! Hopefully we can gather some soldiers there." I said. "Well...only if you help them with their problem." said Dike nervously. "What?" I asked. "Well...they got spider problems**.**

Hello everybody please comment! I have made the chapters longer. There. 


	10. plans not to mention monkey people

**Hi everybody. Please review. Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft. Thank you for stackz, dgreen20, and benboy6666 for favoriting and following! Also 69 more views in one day! Please comment. Also I am terribly sorry. I have made so many mistakes my past chapters it's humiliating. Please forgive me.  
**  
"What do you mean spider problems?" I asked. "The villages of the north are in the forest and have multiple caves randomly in the ground. I don't even know why they settled there. Anyway it's crazy. There are so many spider spawners in the caves, its impossible. They now stubbornly live in the trees. First monkey humans." said Dike.

"Could we help them," I asked. "Well we would probably take casualties. The place is dense. We need perhaps small teams to target each dungeon." said Dike. "Perhaps teams of like 9-10 to target the dungeons?" said Kris. "That would work...if there were less dungeons. There are so many, theres at least 200 of them everywhere." said Dike.

I stared at him. "200 spawners! 200!" said Kris. "How about we just drop TNT?" Kris said obviously. "...that wouldn't work. This is honestly the stupidest thing I have ever heard but they have a ***** immune system to TNT! Apparently their old history is that when spiders didn't stick to the caves they so constantly were blown up by humans and fellow creepers they got a ***** immune system! Impossible, but so utterly **** true," said Dike. We all just kind of sat there. (sorry stupid idea but the only one i could think of).

" So much for the north. Maybe we could take their militia and go?" said Kris. "Never. They would never do that," said Dike and other important leaders and strategists nodded. "We either don't get help from them or we attack all the spider spawners." "Why don't we just block off the entrances?" I said. "Too risky. Just too risky." said Dike. "I heard people were tired of living in the trees and they were going to leave..."said Dike.

Suddenly I had an idea. "Do we any enchanting tables?" I said. "Yes. Why?" said Dike. "If we have enough xp can't we... use bane of anthropods?" I asked. "That...wouldn't work because that would scare them away. The spiders all connected to the queen itself, a hideous thing. It has a very strong resistance," said Dike. "Flint and steel," burn down the forest and spiders." said Kris. We looked him wildy. "Or we can go to the dungeons, get some netherrack which I have collected, and place the bomb. With an endless fire the spiders won't escape. We could also use fire charges to do a formidable amount of damage too," said Kris.

"I like where you're going with this." said Dike. He looked at me. "I agree." I said. "All in favor say aye!" said Dike. Instantly there were ayes to be heard. "Let's go!" said Dike. It was 4:00. "We can still cover a distance!"

We marched seven hundred blocks and then it was night. We set up camp and we all slept. The next morning we all started going again. We announced the plans. A lot of the soldiers had fear in their eyes. As I looked around, I saw Sidney. His eyes were terrified. I made a mental note to talk to him afterwards.

All the soldiers dispersed and started talking. A lot of people started enchanting their weapons and armor for bane of anthropods. I walked over to Kris. "Do you think this is a good idea? We are responsible for many people, and their lives." I said grimly. "Don't worry. Hopefully everything will be fine. Trust me."said Kris. "Oh, I do. I do. I just don't trust anything else." I said. "Well, that's just that."said Kris and he walked away.

The next day we reached the villages. We were trudging along when an arrow whizzed from nowhere at my feet. "Who are you and why did you come here?" I heard a voice from the trees,assumably female. "We come in peace!" I said. "We want to help you with your problem of spiders! In exchange, we can borrow you militia and attack herobrine." I said. There was a short silence. "What the heck! What the ****? That was honestly the stupidest thing i have ever heard," I heard from above. "He is not lying! We are the villages west from here. We come to gather an army. Surely you must have heard of the active activity of the mobs!" said Dike. "We have. We have. So why would we lend our soldiers to you? It is doubtful that you can defeat the spiders," said a different voice. "Show yourselves! Is it not impolite to have a conversation in front of us hiding?"said another man. "We are not hiding, but only observing." said a fourth voice in the trees. Suddenly ten people came out from the trees. "I see you have armed yourself to war. We have noticed the mob increase and we have a hard time fighting the spiders. We cannot aid you, and you cannot aid us with your army. Enchantment is nearly pointless, for there are so many spiders the enchantment would be resisted, unless it was enchantment level four or higher, which I doubt any of you have," said the voice that had first spoken to us.

"We have come to help! I swear!" Just let us give it a try," said Kris. The female who had first spoken to us who was assumably the leader narrowed her eyes. "I am Andromeda. Even if you beat the spiders we will not give you our militia. It is the best option to leave for you right now."

I sighed. Dangit! Herobrinists that were supposed to help us, traitors, griefers, and now stubborn monkey people. This was just great.****

Sorry bad ending. Sorry bad story I guess. I really think my stories really need my work. If you want me to discontinue the story comment.


End file.
